


House of B

by Perky



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Everything is his fault, High Fantasy, I blame Billy, M/M, Massive AU, Technically Canon, honestly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/pseuds/Perky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince William Maximoff, Heir to the Throne of Magnus, Lord of the Summer Palace, Scion of the House of M travels with his Grandfather to negotiate with a neighboring kingdom. This is not your father’s House of M fic.  Whatever that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [DangerousCommieSubversive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive) for betaing. I think I either blame [annafh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annafh) or [DangerousCommieSubversive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive) for this fic. Probably both. Yeah, we’ll go with both. So basically this is an AU where everyone lives in a fantasy world. Read what you will into the title. I finished writing this whole fic and part two will be posted as soon as it's edited and betaed. There’s a kind of cliffhanger but I’ll say it all works out in the end. Kind of. Maybe. Yeah, I dunno. You tell me.
> 
> Also, [here's a map](http://imgur.com/hyG9OFx) of the part of the city of Baxter used in this fic that I threw together in a map creator. I have one for the whole world I'll try to remember to post with part two. (When it gets more international.)

Prince William Maximoff, Heir to the Throne of Magnus, Lord of the Summer Palace, Scion of the House of M, liked to go by Billy.

When he had first been teleported into the Floating City of Baxter, he was overwhelmed by the sight of it. The Four Towers stood across from where they arrived, rising hundreds of feet into the air and gleaming in the sun. They appeared to be made of metal of some sort--star metal, if the stories were to be believed.

The middle tower was higher than the three surrounding it. At its apex there was supposedly a telescope that could see distant stars, and even mine the metal from them.

This city was one of the centers for science in the world, surpassing both Wakanda and the Land of Iron in both learning and riches. Baxter was also a neutral city, and so it was used many times to resolve disputes between various kingdoms.

Billy had never been to Baxter before. In fact, he’d only been outside of his house’s holdings once. He was here with his grandfather, the Magnus, and his mother to settle a dispute with Mar-Vell, the King of the Marvel Lands.

Billy and his family stepped onto the small boat that would carry them across the aptly named Lake of Arrivals so they could get settled into their accommodations before the politicking began.

As he looked up at the Four Tower, Billy wondered if anything interesting would happen on this trip.

* * *

The Embassy of X stood on the south side of the Four Towers. The three main houses of the Kingdom of X were the House of Force, the House of Men and the House of M. Atlantis was technically part of the kingdom as well, but they didn’t really do too much--except sink the occasional ship that came to close. They were a loose affiliation of houses that banded together for defense when needed, but didn’t have many political ties otherwise. And that was the way everyone liked it.

The Kingdom of A, on the other hand, was very tight knit. They had a ruling council made up of representatives from all the subject kingdoms, and these representatives made laws and decisions that affected all of them. This made the kingdom more of an empire.

The last Great War had been 100 years before, and only ended when Doom, taking advantage of the chaos, had attacked from the north. This invasion galvanized the warring kingdoms together to fight their mutual threat. After Doom was stopped, the kingdoms came together and formed the Shield, which to this day defended the north from the constant onslaught of Doom and his Bots.

“Are you ready for this, William?” his grandfather asked.

“I believe so, Grandfather. But I still don’t know why Tommy didn’t have to be here.”

“Thomas is not Crown Prince. And I dread to put him anywhere near diplomacy. The way that he runs his mouth would surely not go over well with King Mar-Vell.”

Billy laughed. “I suppose you’re right, Grandfather. But it’s still not fair.”

A servant handed the Magnus a drink and was waved off, dismissively. “Little in life is, William. But you will one day be Magnus, and you will have heady responsibilities.”

“I know, Grandfather.”

“These negotiations are important. The Land of Marvel is just across the Wallkill River from our holdings. They are constantly raiding our lands and trying to steal our resources. We must be ever vigilant or they will destroy us.”

“Yes, Grandfather.”

The Magnus smiled and said, “Go rest, there is a reception tonight. The Four pretend we are all friends before the real games start.”

Billy could tell what his grandfather thought of that. And honestly, Billy hated the political parties as well. Even though he was almost 16, he was always relegated to what Tommy called ‘the kid’s table.’ Granted, the kid’s table was probably more fun than the adults table, it still made him feel stupid to have to sit down there.

He was pleased with the room he had been given in the embassy. It overlooked a large pond, and he could see The Four Towers as well. He sat in his window for a while, staring out at the beautiful scenery.

After a while there was a knock on his door, and his mother walked in. Wanda had decided, soon after Tommy and he were born, that she didn’t want to be Magnus, and so Billy was next in line for the throne, with the death of his uncle Pietro many years before his birth. “Billy, this is very important to your grandfather, and to the kingdom.”

“I know, Mother. I will be on my best behavior.”

She smiled at her son and reached out to touch his cheek. “I know you will, dear. Your grandfather has much on his mind. Ruling has taken a toll on him.”

“So you’ve said. I just don’t know if I’m cut out to me Magnus.”

“Oh, Billy. That’s not true. You’ll make a fine Magnus. But don’t worry, father will be around for quite a while yet and you’re still ever so young.”

“I’m almost 16!”

“I suppose you are. But come, you need to get ready for the banquet. The servants are preparing the carriage.”

“It feels silly to ride the carriage a few hundred feet to the tower, mother.”

She smiled. “Be that as it may, there are certain expectations on us as royalty. King Mar-Vell is sure to arrive in a similar manner.”

“But can’t he just fly?”

“I suppose he could, but I don’t imagine he will. Tradition and all that.”

Billy sighed. “I will get ready, mother.”

As Wanda walked out, three servants walked in and began to lay out formal military uniform--as crown prince of the House of M, he was also in military service. Somehow. It’s not as if the Magnus sent the crown prince to fight on the front lines, but it was tradition.

His mother said the uniform made him look dashing, but Billy thought it was very stiff and uncomfortable. Especially the collar. But he'd long learned the art of not squirming.

As the servants dressed him, he resigned himself to a boring and uneventful night.

* * *

They arrived at the Towers and were greeted by well dressed and smiling servants who directed them towards a nearby ballroom.

As they entered a loud voice announced, “Lord Magnus of the House of M, and his daughter the Princess Wanda.”

Billy was surprised when his name wasn’t called, but his mother gave him a signal to wait a moment. The voice spoke again. “Crown Prince William, heir to the House of M.”

Billy had never been announced separately before. Usually he was just added on to the end of his Grandfather’s name. He stood up straight and walked into the room, feeling more grown up then he had before. Maybe he wouldn’t be relegated to the ‘kid’s table’ this time, after all.

* * *

His feelings of grownup-ness quickly evaporated, as he was ignored by almost everyone for the first hour. All he could do was stand and do his best to look princely. He suspected it didn’t work very well.

Eventually, dinner started and Billy went to sit at the designated table. But before he could move, his grandfather grabbed his shoulder and said, quietly, “The Four will seat you with the heir to the Marvel Lands. Be wary of him. You know what they say of his family.”

“Yes, grandfather,” Billy said. He moved over towards the table he was directed towards. It was small, and there were three people sitting at it already. He was wary as the rumors of the Marvel Land’s royal family were fresh in his head. How they were part insect. Or from a different world, invading this one with their very presence. Or how they could convert normal people to their kind. And many more. Maybe they were true, and maybe they weren’t, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to trust the other royal.

He took the remaining seat and nodded to the others. He knew who the other three were immediately. Two were the children of Lord and Lady Richards, Franklin and Valeria. They were slightly younger than Billy, but he couldn’t tell which child was older--they would inherit the Four Towers someday.

The third person at the table was very striking--he was blond, and seemed to have a chiseled physique. Billy guessed he was the Prince of the Marvel Lands. He tried not to stare too much, because the other boy was _very_ attractive. It was no secret in his family that he preferred men to women, but not many outside this circle knew.

“Prince William, meet Prince Theodore,” said the only girl at the table. “And I’m Valeria, and this one is Franklin.”

“Your Grace, Your Grace, Your Royal Highness.”

They all smiled back at him. Franklin said, “I hope you’re enjoying Baxter so far.”

“It’s a lovely city,” Prince Theodore said.

“It is amazing. It doesn’t seem to use magic to fly, so it was a little disconcerting when we first arrived.”

“It is a mixture of magic and technology,” Valeria said. “Our grandfather developed it and our father improved it.”

“It’s quite the marvel,” the other prince said. Then he blushed as he realized the pun.

Franklin and Valeria giggled, and Billy smiled at him. Then he realized what he was doing and his grandfather’s words quickly sobered him.

There was a moment of silence, and then Valeria, obviously trained by her parents to try to encourage conversation, said, “What is Genosha City like? I’ve heard it is a beautiful place. I’d like to visit someday.”

“We’d be honored to have you, Your Grace. Genosha is much warmer than it is here. The city is always busy. It’s built of white rocks on a cliff overlooking the sea. There’s a natural harbor and all sorts of mutants work to get cargo and people from the cliff to the docks. And the castle is right on a cliff top, overlooking the sea. You can just see the unicorn preserve from the upper towers.”

“It sounds beautiful,” Prince Theodore said.

Billy smiled shyly and looked down.

Franklin said, “What’s Hala like?”

“It’s very nice there, too. It’s also on the ocean, and it is a city of towers high spires. Every year there’s new buildings trying to build taller and taller. The Palace is always the tallest. Legend has it that it was built many years ago and was much shorter, but it keeps growing. So it is always the tallest building in the city.”

“How tall is it?” Billy asked.

“When last I saw it, it was probably half a mile, but I don’t know the last time it was measured.”

“That's amazing. And other buildings near it as almost as tall?” Billy asked.

“Not many, but some.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a bard starting to sing.

He began to sing the story of how Doom was first defeated. It was a rousing tale of how the immortal Wolverine led the combined forces of both kingdoms to fight the threat.

“I love this tale,” Prince Theodore whispered to the table.

Billy smiled at him--this was one of his favorite tales as well.

The song ended with the defeat of Doom, everyone applauded, and dinner was served.

“That was lovely,” Billy said.

“It was. But the songs don't give the Wolverine justice. He's quite intense,” Franklin said.

Billy's eyes widened. “You've met the Wolverine?”

“He came on a recruitment drive once. He was very impressive.”

“They say he has metal claws that appear when he needs to cut his enemies down, did you see them?” Billy asked.

Franklin smiled. “No, but I asked him about them.”

Valeria laughed. “And you had nightmares for weeks at the look he gave you.”

“Did not!”

“Is he that intimidating?” Prince Theodore asked.

“If I were Doom, I wouldn’t attack just because I knew he was there.”

“That’s amazing. I’d like to meet him one day,” Billy said.

“Me too,” Prince Theodore said.

Billy looked at the other prince, who looked back. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. His grandfather had probably never met him, anyways, so how would he know?

He glanced over at the other two occupants of the table, and they looked pleased with themselves. Billy assumed their parents had asked them to make sure that he and the prince of the Marvel Lands got along.

Dinner was finishing up, and Valeria said, “We’d enjoy sharing a small luncheon with you tomorrow afternoon, after the morning talks. Please say you’ll attend.”

Billy wasn’t sure what to say. He was sure his grandfather would not want him to spend more than was necessary with the other Prince, but turning down an invitation from their hosts would be bad form.

Billy glanced across the table and saw a similarly pensive look on Prince Theodore’s face. He knew what he needed to do, and at least the prince was attractive. It wouldn’t be a trial to spend more time with him. He looked back to Valeria and said, “I would be honored to attend.”

Prince Theodore hesitated, but said, “I shall attend as well. Thank you for the invitation.”

A few minutes later Billy was speaking about his favorite stories, somewhat animatedly, when he heard a throat clear behind him. He stilled and knew it was his grandfather.

He turned and bowed his head to his grandfather slightly. Before the Magnus could say anything, Lord Richards appeared from nowhere behind his children and said, “It appears everyone is getting along swimmingly! I’d say this bodes well for the conference.”

Billy heard his grandfather mumble under his breath, “Don’t count on it.” He wasn’t sure if anyone else had heard.

He glanced over to Prince Theodore again and saw that King Mar-Vell was standing behind him.

“Father,” Franklin said, “We invited the princes to share lunch with us tomorrow, we hope you don’t mind.”

Lord Richards smiled at his son. “Of course not, son. If there are no objections?” The lord looked back between King Marvel and his grandfather.

Billy could tell the smile on his grandfather’s face was forced, but he nodded and put his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Wonderful! It’s lovely to see the next generation getting on so well.”

Billy smiled nervously and swallowed hard when he looked at his grandfather.

* * *

When they arrived back at the embassy, Magnus was not in the best mood. “Of course, the Four made us sit with the delegation from the Marvel Lands. They do their best to make things awkward. Did you learn anything from the blond prince?”

“No, grandfather. Conversation was mostly light. I know he thinks the Wolverine is as interesting as I do.”

His grandfather let out a derisive breath. “Childish pursuits. We are not here to make friends, William, we are here to protect what is ours.”

“See if you can learn anything useful tomorrow, since you are forced to spend more time with him.”

“Yes, Grandfather.”

* * *

The next morning dawned and the negotiations began.

The main dispute between the two kingdoms came down to the Wallkill River. This had long been the border between the two countries. However, over the last several decades, the river had shifted several miles to the east. Since the treaty ending the last Great War, the river was the boundary. However, the treaty didn’t mention anything about the river shifting.

The House of M’s position was that the river was the border, period. This was important, because the river also provided protection for the House. The river itself was incredibly wide in most places--fording could only be attempted in a few spots, and there was only one bridge. If any lands on the west of the river belonged to the Marvel Lands, they could fortify it and have a base to attack anywhere in the House of M.

On the other hand, the Marvel Lands were smaller than they were 20 years ago because of the movement of the river. They claimed to only want the land for farming; however Magnus was concerned at possible expansion by their neighbors.

The first session of negotiations went about how Billy figured they would. All posturing and nothing got done.

When they broke for lunch, a servant led him a garden outside of the castle. He saw a small table set, and Franklin and Valeria waiting there.

“Your Grace, Your Grace,” he said, inclining his head slightly.

“Please, Prince William, call us Franklin and Valeria,” Valeria said. “Titles aren’t for friends.”

Billy smiled. “You can call me Billy if you’d like.” He looked around. “As long as my grandfather isn’t nearby.”

He hadn't seen Prince Theodore approach, and was startled when the other prince said, with a small smile, “Does that offer extend to me as well?”

“It depends, I suppose, Price Theodore.”

“On?”

“If Franklin and Valeria think you are worthy to call them by their given names,” Billy said haughtily.

Prince Theodore smiled and Franklin and Valeria giggled. Billy froze--he had forgotten himself. He wasn’t messing about with Tommy and some local nobles, this was Prince Theodore of Marvel...he began to apologize when the other prince interrupted him.

“You’re welcome to call me Teddy. As long as no adults are around. All the titles get in the way, don’t they?”

Billy let out a relieved breath. “They do. And I was only jesting earlier, you are welcome to call me Billy, as long as we are in private.”

Teddy smiled at him. Franklin and Valeria motioned for them to sit, as servants brought the first course.

Conversation was light and friendly. Occasionally Billy would look around to make sure his grandfather was nowhere to be seen. But for the most part, he enjoyed the lunch very much. At the end, he found himself saying, “This was lovely. Thank you for sharing another meal. My grandfather will be disappointed that I did not get any secrets from you, though.”

Teddy laughed. Billy thought it was a wonderful sound. “My father will feel likewise, Billy. Shall we trade secrets?”

“Only if Franklin and Valeria promise not to tell.”

They both nodded and Billy said, “My grandfather will not give up any land west of the river.”

“And my father will not stop until the land is ours.”

“I think our families already knew that.” Billy said.

Teddy grinned. “Probably. How do you think things will work out?”

“I imagine the river’s course will be adjusted somehow, so everyone wins and no one wins. Marvel gets the land they want, and my house is protected.”

Teddy nodded. “That was my guess as well. How long do you think it will take them to get to that point?”

“Two weeks?” Billy said. When Billy looked at Teddy, he couldn’t help but hope that it might be longer. “Maybe three?”

“Probably. But at least the company won’t be bad.”

“Yes. I didn’t think I would enjoy this trip at all. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you very much.”

Teddy smiled. “Likewise.”

Franklin chimed in with, “We’ve enjoyed it too. Our parents were also very pleased to see our generation, at least, getting along well.”

“Pardon the interruption, but the negotiations are about to begin again,” a servant said, and then bowed and left.

“We should go. It was a pleasure,” Valeria said, and quickly left with Franklin.

“Well, I guess we need to go now,” Teddy said.

“Yes. When can I see you again?” Billy asked impulsively--then immediately regretted being so forward.

But Teddy smiled at him. “Soon I hope. Can you sneak out of your quarters tonight? There’s a grove of old trees I found when walking last night which is very thick. It is near your embassy, but far enough away to be concealed.”

“I...” Billy wanted to say yes. Immediately and without hesitation, but he didn’t know if he would be able to get out of the embassy. His mother would sense any magic he did. “I’m not sure. My mother will sense it if I use magic. I am not sure I could get out another way.”

“I’ll be waiting when the moon reaches its zenith. I’ll understand if you can’t make it.”

“I’ll be there if I have to jump from my window,” Billy promised. He was rewarded with a bright smile from the other prince.

* * *

When he returned to the negotiations that day, he was rather bored. He took to starting at Teddy as often as he could without the other boy noticing. It was not easy. It seemed that every time he looked, Teddy was looking back.

And he was mortified to have been caught by his mother once, and she kicked him under the table in an attempt to stop him.

By the end of the day, Billy felt like Teddy had caught him staring upwards of a hundred times. But thankfully the negotiations finally ended for the day. Nothing had really happened--both sides had basically explained their positions and why their position was the right one. This would probably be the way things went for the next several days.

Billy was not looking forward to it.

* * *

He was, however, looking forward to nightfall.

Dinner was quiet. The Magnus was grumbling at how slowly everything was going and that they would be here for weeks. After a while his grandfather said, “Did you learn anything from the Marvel Prince?”

“Not much, Grandfather. He did say to Franklin Richards that his father would not accept anything other than the land he feels is his.”

“Then he will be in for a disappointment. The Marvel Lands will never extend beyond the river.”

“Yes, Grandfather.”

After a good deal of time passed, Billy excused himself to go to his room. He looked out his window and up towards the moon. There were still several hours left before he had to meet Teddy.

There was a knock at his door. His mother walked in.

“You seemed distracted today, Billy. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, mother. Things are just rather dull at the negotiations, aren’t they?”

“They aren’t really the stuff of legends, no. But they are important to the future of the kingdom.”

“I know, mother. But we all know there is going to be some kind of a compromise. Why don’t grandfather and King Mar-Vell just agree on that, at least?”

“Both of them are holding out hope that the other will give in. It’s a test of their resolve.”

“Well, it’s boring.”

“You seemed to find something interesting today.”

“I don’t know what you mean, mother.”

“No? There wasn’t a certain blond prince I saw you eyeing like a piece of meat at the market?”

Billy blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

“He is rather fetching, isn’t he?”

“Mother!”

“I still have eyes, William. But you must know it can never be any more than longing looks. He’s not a friend of our House. Nothing will change that.”

“He doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Regardless, Billy, He’s a Marvel, and blood will out. Do not trust his words or his deeds.”

Billy was conflicted. He didn’t usually keep things like this from his mother, but Teddy was not the enemy that his mother said he was. He couldn’t argue the case, though, so he said, “I understand, Mother. Do you mind if I keep looking, though? The negotiations are rather mind numbing.”

“Looking is fine, my son. I’m sure there’s someone for you out there, I just highly doubt he’s the prince of a neighboring kingdom. One which we are not particularly friendly with.”

Billy forced a smile, which he hoped looked sincere, “You’re probably right mother. I think I will rest, it is another the long day tomorrow.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Billy.”

“You as well, Mother.”

* * *

An hour and a half later, Billy had successfully sneaked out of the building. His room was only on the second floor, so he just jumped out his window and no one was the wiser. He was looking forward to meeting with Teddy again.

Billy felt extra excited, because it was also breaking the rules. If they were caught, there would be hell to pay.

He wandered through the woods to where Teddy had told him to meet. He arrived at the clearing, but there was no one there. He looked up at the moon and saw it was at directly overhead. Had Teddy stood him up?

“I didn’t know if you would come,” a voice--Teddy--said. He was sitting in a tree, and he jumped down, landing slowly.

“I forgot you could fly. I didn’t know if you would come either.”

“I did invite you, Billy,” Teddy said, smiling.

“That’s true. But I...”

“What?”

“Part of me expected this to be a trap of some sort. Perhaps for leverage from my grandfather.” Teddy looked shocked, like he never would have even thought of that. And Billy felt stupid for saying it. “Only part of me thought that, Teddy. Most of me was hoping it would just be you and I here, so we could talk.”

Teddy looked up and smiled. “I’m glad. There’s a lot of suspicion between our lands, isn’t there?”

“Too much. You seem very nice. Not at all like the rumors would have me believe.”

“What kind of rumors? No one would ever dare tell me the specifics.”

“Many fanciful things...that you come from another world, invading us with your foul sorcery, that you are all part insect and that you eat the common people of your kingdom. The worst is that you kill all the mutants born there, because you don’t trust them. That’s not true is it?”

“Of course not. None of them are true. My family is from another world, but we don’t come to conquer, just to live in peace.”

“You’re from another world? That’s amazing. What’s it like there?”

Teddy laughed. “I’ve never been. My father talks about it, the legends passed down from our family. They make it sound nice, but I think here is better.”

Teddy sat down leaning against a tree, and padded the ground next to him. Billy joined him there, leaning against the tree and trying not to be overwhelmed by being so close to Teddy.

“Baxter really is lovely, isn’t it? It’s hard to imagine we’re floating a thousand feet in the air. It feels like solid ground,” Teddy said.

Billy made what he hoped was a sound of agreement, but he was not really all there.

In the same conversational tone, Teddy asked Billy, “Would it be too forward of me to ask you for a kiss?”

At this point, Billy was sure he was dreaming. There was no way that Prince Theodore would ever be interested in kissing him. He decided it must be a dream and smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Teddy’s eyes widened, but then he smiled back. He leaned in and their lips met. Billy felt lighter than air. It was a good kiss.

“This is when I usually wake up. “

“Wake up?” Teddy asked, sounding confused.

“It’s a lovely dream isn’t it? I only regret that I fell asleep so I couldn’t meet with the real Teddy. I do hope he forgives me.”

“I imagine he would. But this isn’t a dream, Billy. I’m real.”

Billy smiled. He was trying not to laugh. “There’s no way it could be real. It must be a dream.” He stood up. “Why am I not waking up? Usually when I dream about kissing a handsome boy, I wake up right after. Unless it’s about to get even more interesting.”

Teddy blushed and stood up. “I told you, it’s not a dream, Billy. I’m real.”

“Then pinch me, and prove it.”

Teddy paused, but then shrugged. “If you don’t wake up, will you kiss me again?”

“I promise.”

Teddy pinched him. He didn’t wake up. “Huh,” Billy said.

“I believe I am owed some payment for that pinch?”

Billy swallowed, still rather surprised this was really happening. He leaned in towards Teddy and their lips met again.

But Billy was pulled back suddenly and landed on his backside.

“Are you alright, my prince? It seems I arrived just in time.” A white haired man stood in between Billy and Teddy. He had a warrior’s physique and a bow and arrow string over his shoulders.

“Yeah, great timing as ever, Noh-Varr.”

“Did the he-witch cast any foul spells upon your august personage?”

Billy snorted at being called a he-witch. That was a new one.

“Noh-Varr, stop talking like that,” Teddy said, rolling his eyes. “I know you take your bodyguard duties very seriously, but sometimes when a boy likes a boy, they do what’s called kissing.”

“I know what kissing is, your highness.” Noh-Varr said dryly.

“Perhaps you should try to do it more often? And you should also know that it is rather rude to interrupt those in the process of it, yes?”

“He could have could have cast a spell on you, Your Highness.”

“He didn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I found him desirable before we even arrived and officially met.”

“How did you know what I looked like before that?” Billy interjected.

“Uh,” Teddy said.

“Well done, my prince.” Noh-Varr said sarcastically. “Lady Carol noticed you were gone and asked me to look for you. You’re lucky she didn’t come herself. Though, her reaction would have been entertaining.”

“You mean as she flayed me alive and then dragged Billy by his hair back to his grandfather?”

“Perhaps not entertaining to experience, but certainly entertaining to watch,” Noh-Varr said with a large smile.

“Um, I think I better go. It was nice talking with your Tedd--Prince Theodore.”

“You don’t have to go,” Teddy said.

“Yes, you do,” Noh-Varr said. “You both know this could never happen, don’t you? Your families would never allow it.”

Billy looked down and swallowed. He nodded. “It was a dream. A nice dream, but a dream nonetheless.”

“Billy...”

“Goodbye, Teddy,” Billy said and walked away from the clearing with his head held high. It was for the best. He walked off, hoping Teddy understood.

* * *

The next few days were not very fun for Billy. The negotiations were unending and he couldn’t look at Teddy. At one point he ran into Noh-Varr, who assured him that Teddy thought they were doing the right thing.

Billy hoped that was true.

Several days after the incident in the grove, he was sitting in the embassy’s library with his grandfather and mother when a messenger was announced. He entered the room wearing the blue of the Four.

“Lord Franklin and Lady Valeria hereby invite Prince William of the House of M to sup when them tomorrow evening. Also in attendance shall be Prince Theodore of the Marvel Lands. I would be honored to take your response to my lords.”

Billy was torn. He enjoyed his meals with them before, but being in such circumstances with Teddy would not be easy.

“Must I, grandfather?”

The Magnus chuckled. “I’m afraid so, William. I know it is trying, but the forms must be obeyed.” He turned to the messenger and said, “Prince William will be in attendance.”

Billy sighed. His grandfather seemed pleased at his reaction, which was good. But now he had to get through a meal in close quarters with Teddy who he wanted desperately to see but knew he couldn’t.

* * *

Negotiations the next day seemed to run faster than ever, and before Billy knew it, it was time to have dinner with Franklin, Valeria and Teddy.

A servant led him to an intimate dining room, and when he entered he saw he was the last to arrive. The three of them smiled at him as he walked towards them. He smiled back, thankful for his training so he could hide the trepidation he was feeling behind a mask.

“Hello, Billy. It’s good to see you again,” Valeria said.

“You all as well.” His eyes lingered on Teddy for a moment longer than was proper but he quickly looked away.

He took his seat and there was an awkward silence over the room.

“The negotiations seem to drag on, don’t they?” Franklin said.

Billy smiled. “That’s diplomacy, or so my grandfather says.”

“My father says similar things,” Teddy said, smiling at Billy. “It’s nice to have a break from it all and to be with friends.”

Billy was proud of his measured reaction, and only smiled back. “Yes, it is lovely to have friends our own age to meet with. The adults can go on and on, can’t they?” Billy said that with a wink, and Franklin, who Billy had learned was the youngest, giggled.

“All this diplomacy does make one wonder...” Teddy said.

“Wonder what, Teddy?” Valeria said.

“If when we grow up, we’ll be allowed to be friends.”

Billy swallowed. “For all we know, your father and my mother might have been right here a long time ago. And look at them now...”

“I don’t think that was the case, Billy. I’m pretty sure your mother and Teddy’s father never met before now. So there’s always hope. Wouldn’t it be lovely if your kingdoms could have peace for the next several generations? It could all start here.”

“I wish that were so, Valeria. But we don’t even know the results of these negotiations. It could be the start of a whole new war.”

“You must have hope, Billy.”

“Yes, once you’re Magnus and I am king, they wouldn’t be able to tell us no.”

Billy paused. It was true. Once they were in charge, he and Teddy could--no. He couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t meant to be. “Perhaps. But that could be a long time and much could happen.”

“I think it’s worth a try.”

“What would your father think? Because I know what my grandfather would say.”

“I don’t think I care what my father would say. It’s my life. Why should he decide?”

“Because he’s not only your father, he’s your king...”

“He should not be able to pick my lo-- friends. Does the Magnus chose yours?”

“I....” Billy didn’t know what to say. He could tell that Teddy was someone he wanted to know. He could see them being so much more than friends. “I really would like it, Teddy. But even you know we can’t.”

“What? I know no such thing!”

“Your white haired bodyguard, Norman was it, even told me that the other day.”

“I never. Noh-Varr does not speak for me in matters of the heart--or friendship. Listen to me now when I say we should continue our dalliance.”

Billy gulped. His resolved crumbled. “Very well then. You’ve convinced me. You are by far the most interesting person I’ve met here, Teddy.” Billy looked to Franklin and Valeria and said, “Present company excepted, of course.”

The two in question giggled and Teddy was smiling very brightly.

Needless to say, Billy enjoyed the rest of dinner.

* * *

Several nights later, somewhat against his better judgment, Billy met Teddy. They were in a different part of the woods this time, and were hopeful that no one from their delegations would find them. It was risky, though, as they were much closer to the four towers.

They had been sitting and talking for over an hour, occasionally kissing.

“--and then Tommy said, ‘It was like that when we got here.’”

Teddy laughed uproariously at the story. Billy loved Teddy’s laugh. He was beginning to wonder if he loved more of Teddy then that.

Billy heard a voice in the distance saying, “I think I heard something over here.”

Billy grabbed hold of his magic. He didn’t cast anything, though, because his mother would know immediately. He looked over at Teddy who was equally nervous. Should they run?

Before they could make a decision, Lord and Lady Richards appeared. Billy was prepared for the worst.

The two seemed a little shocked to see Billy and Teddy together, but recovered quickly. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Lord Richards said.

Billy’s heart was in his throat, and he didn’t think he could speak even if he knew what to say. This was almost as bad as if their parents found them.

Thankfully, Teddy seemed to be able to go with it. “Indeed it is, my lord. Prince William and I were just discussing some of the finer points of our family's diplomacy.”

“An ambitious topic to be sure. You lads seem to be enjoying yourselves, so we’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you my lord, my lady.” They turned to walk away when Teddy said, “We’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention our meeting to our families. They are not so fond of casual interactions between their heirs, you see.”

Lady Richards smiled. “We understand completely. It warms our hearts to see the two of you conversing so amicably. It gives up hope that the negotiations may succeed.”

Billy let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much! We appreciate it.”

As they walked away, Billy swore he heard Lord Richards say, “Ah, to be young.”

“That was too close, Teddy.”

“It was. I don’t know what I would do if they didn’t let me see you anymore.”

“I know. We’ve only known each other for a little while, but it seems like it’s been forever. It’s late. We should go.”

“We should.” Teddy leaned in and kissed Billy one more time. “I will think of nothing but you until I see you next.”

“And I, you.”

* * *

The negotiations were drawing to a close. Billy could tell. Everyone was posturing less and agreeing more.

Part of Billy was glad, because these negotiations were incredibly boring. But another part of him knew that if the negotiations ended, then he wouldn’t see Teddy anymore.

They had plans to meet that night, and Billy hoped that Teddy would be able to stay late. One of these nights would be their last, and Billy didn’t want to think of that.

Negotiations ended for the day, and everyone headed off towards their lodgings. Billy was pleased when his grandfather let him leave dinner quicker than he expected. He raced to his room and waited until things calmed down a bit. He pulled his red cloak out of the wardrobe and put it on. Teddy liked his red cloak.

When it seemed dark enough, he opened his window and crept out.

He dropped to the ground safely and quietly. He was getting better at that part. The first time he'd tried it, he fell on his face.

He was meeting Teddy in the same spot they met the night before. What were the chances of being caught twice in the same spot? Lightning didn’t strike the same place twice, did it?

He arrived and saw Teddy waiting. He smiled and walked over to him. “I missed you, Teddy.”

“And I you, Billy.” Teddy paused. He looked as if he wanted to say more. “Billy, I’ve been thinking and there’s something I want to say.”

“Me too. I hope it’s what I want to say to you.”

“I think it is.”

Billy smiled and kissed Teddy. “I’m glad to have met you Teddy. I lo--”

Billy was interrupted by a voice he _really_ didn’t want to hear. “William, I’m disappointed.”

Billy turned around, shielding Teddy with his body. He saw the Magnus and his mother to his right. “Grandfather, I can expl--”

“I’m sure you could. But I’ve seen enough so that I do not need explanations.” He looked to his right and said, “Daughter.”

His mother nodded, looking sad. Billy felt the touch of his mother’s magic and they all appeared in front of the Embassy of A. The guards there were startled, but one headed inside, presumably to gather their lord.

A moment later King Mar-Vell and Lady Carol stalked out of the building. “What is the meaning of this? How dare you use your daughter’s foul magicks on my son?”

“Your son was cavorting with my grandson. Did you know they were in some sort of a relationship?”

Mar-Vell looked shocked and glanced at his son. “I do not believe it. Your grandson surely ensorcelled him.”

“I did not!” Billy said at the same time as Teddy said, “He did not!”

“You are too like your mother, William. Falling in love with those you shouldn’t. Now. Keep. Silent.”

Billy swallowed. He could tell his grandfather was very, very angry with him.

“Father, please. We could arrange a marriage. It could mean lasting peace.”

“Be silent and think, boy. You are both crown princes. How would you rule your kingdoms?”

“But...”

“I’ll abdicate,” Billy said.

That caused everyone to go quiet and stare at him. Everyone except his grandfather who slowly turned his head and glared at him. “You will do no such thing. You will be silent.”

“But grandfather, I lo--” He couldn’t finish his sentence because he’d fallen over from the force of a slap from his grandfather.

Billy saw Teddy take a step forward, but was held back when Lady Carol put a hand on his shoulder.

“You will heed me in this Willam, or so help me...”

“Father...” Wanda said.

“Yes, the matter at hand. King Mar-Vell, we shall finish our negotiations over the next few days, I trust you will not object to the absence of my heir?”

“No, that will not be a problem for me.”

“It’s nice to see you agree on something for a change,” Teddy said. He looked defiantly when his father glared at him. He was looking longingly at Billy.

“My grandson will be sent home immediately. Daughter.”

Billy could feel the magic around him, preparing to send him the thousands of miles to Genosha. The last thing he heard from Baxter was Teddy saying, “Billy, I lov--”

\--- End of Part One--


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy returns home with a plan, implements it and then his world falls apart. A "happy" ending is all about perspective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to [DangerousCommieSubversive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive) for betaing. You should have seen the rough draft!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. This one was really fun. As promised, the map of the whole world I made can be found [here.](http://i.imgur.com/p8SEAsU.jpg)

Billy appeared without fanfare in the throne room of Magnus Keep in Genosha. It was empty save for one occupant, sitting in the one place he wasn’t supposed to, The Magnus’ Throne. 

“Billy?! What are you doing back?” 

“I was sent home for bad behavior, Tommy.” 

“That sounds like something I would do. What could you have possibly done to anger Grandfather so much?”

“Fallen in love.” 

“He doesn’t care that you fancy boys...”

“It wasn’t that, it was who.”

“It was a servant, wasn’t it? That would goose Grandfather’s gander. You know you’re better than--” 

“No, not a servant.” 

“Who then, brother?” 

“Prince Theodore, of the Marvel Lands.” 

Tommy started laughing. “A fine jest, Billy. But who was it really?” 

Billy just looked at his brother. He was torn between being angry enough to erase his grandfather from existence and curling up into a ball and crying. 

“It was really the foreign prince? You’ve always had exotic tastes, but surely you knew it could never be.” 

“So everyone says. It does not make the feelings less real.” 

“And he felt similarly?” 

“Yes, even if I never heard him say the words. He was saying them as Mother teleported me away.” 

Tommy was not usually one to be speechless, but he honestly must not have known what to say for a time. “Come, Billy. It’s past time for bed. I’ll stay with you tonight.” 

Billy smiled a small smile. “Like when we were small?” 

“Exactly. You shouldn’t be alone.”

* * *

The next day, Billy felt better. During the restless night, he decided that he wouldn’t just sit idly and take this. He would fight for Teddy and their love would win out. Like in all the stories. He didn’t tell Tommy this, however. His brother would think he was insane. 

He just needed to wait for the right moment. When he heard the negotiations in Baxter were complete, he would make his move. 

He wasn’t quite sure how to make his move, but he was sure he wouldn't be in Genosha when his grandfather returned. He would leave Genosha and travel to Hala to see Teddy. Somehow.

Tommy stirred on the bed next to him. When he was younger, he was plagued with night terrors and Tommy would stay with him and help him through them. It was comforting to know that his brother was there for him. 

“Good morning,” Tommy said. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” 

“Like a rock. How are you fairing?”

“Alright, I suppose. I am not looking forward to Grandfather’s return.”

Tommy shuddered. “Indeed. He will probably be rather put out with you.” 

“That’s an understatement, Tommy.” 

“We should do something to get your mind off things. Perhaps visit the market?” 

“That sounds nice, shall we?” 

They rang for the servants and were quickly dressed and ready to go. 

As they approached the gates, one of the guards stopped them. “Forgive me, your highness, but the Magnus has given orders that you are not to leave the castle.” 

Billy was not one to get angry, usually, but he was not himself. “And you intend to stop us, if we try, Guardsman?” 

The guard took a step back and visibly whitened. “But the Magnus--”

“My grandfather is not here. One way or the other, my brother and I are going to the market. If you intend to stop us, have at us.” 

“Uh, Billy. I believe I am supposed to be the wicked one?” 

“Grandfather is already angry with me. What will he do, be even more put out?” 

“Quite possibly? Perhaps we should just stay in the castle. Spend the day in the library?” 

“No. We are going to the market.” Billy grabbed for his magic and said, _“IwanttogotothemarketIwanttogotothemarketIwanttogotothemarketIwanttogotothemarket.”_ And suddenly he and Tommy were there. 

A hush went over the normally bustling area as the people there realized who had just appeared. Teleportation was not exactly a common power, even in Genosha. That, coupled with the clothes they were wearing and the fact they were nearly identical twins, gave them away. 

Billy smiled and waved, which caused the citizens to go back to what they were doing for the most part. The House of M was very informal; no one was expected to fall to their knees in the middle of the street just because a prince walked by. Their grandfather said it was because even the peasants had their dignity, and no one deserved to lord their nobility over another man. Billy appreciated that sentiment, especially on days like this. 

There were certain circumstances when one was expected to bow to a member of the royal family, but these were mostly ceremonial and rehearsed. 

“I can’t believe you did that, Billy. That seemed like something I would do.” 

“Perhaps you’ve rubbed off on me, or perhaps I don’t have it in my heart to care any longer.” 

“Whatever the reason, we’re here so we might as well look around.” 

They spent several hours at the market, browsing the goods on display. There were many things there, from local trinkets to wonders from the Land of Iron. One vendor swore up and down he had authentic spider meat, preserved and imported from Spider Island. Billy and Tommy passed on that particular delicacy. 

Eventually they made their way back to the castle. The guards didn’t say anything, not that Billy expected them to.

* * *

Over the next few days, Billy’s plan came together. He couldn’t use his magic to go all the way to Hala because his mother would be able to track it. He’d have to teleport out of the castle sometime during the night, probably to someplace on the road between Genosha and Westchester and then keep moving west on foot. So even if his mother did track his spell, she wouldn’t know where he was, and Westchester was in the opposite direction of Hala, so it might throw off his pursuers for a few days. 

He would also after obscure his magical signature, or his mother would find him instantaneously. He was thankful that his mother had taught him that trick, because it was sure to come in handy. 

Once he had walked for a few leagues, he would be able to teleport again and no one would be able to trace him, assuming he cast the spell in a private enough location. 

When he got word that the peace conference had ended, and that his grandfather would be home the next day, he knew it was time to set his plan into motion. 

Before he went to bed, he wanted to talk to Tommy. To say goodbye. 

“Good night, Billy. I’ll see you on the morrow.” 

“Yes. Good night,” Billy said. “Tommy, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you always being there for me.” 

“That’s what brothers are for.” He looked hard at Billy. “What mischief are you planning?” 

“Planning? Nothing!” Billy said too quickly. 

“I’m sure. I’d be getting ready to run if I was in your position. We both know grandfather will not be pleased to see you on his return.” 

Billy didn’t reply. The Magnus was going to be angrier than he could imagine. And he could imagine a lot.

“Let me go with you. It would be far safer with us together. And when you inevitably get caught, Grandfather will be angry with both of us.”

Billy paused. He felt bad lying to Tommy, but he didn’t want to bring his brother into this. “I don’t know what you mean, I'm not planning anything.”

Tommy just rolled his eyes. “As you say. But you know I’ll follow you and find you in about three minutes.” 

Billy laughed. “If I am running away and you find me, I deserve to be found.” 

“Indeed. So I will see you soon?”

“Go to bed, Tommy.” 

Tommy smirked at him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Billy felt like it would be a good time to leave. He packed some clothes in a bag, some of the least ostentatious ones he had. He dressed in his traveling clothes and closed his eyes to gather his magic. 

Under his mother’s tutelage, he didn’t always need to intone his spells. If he focused on them very hard, he could cast them silently. And with a little bit of effort, he was no longer in the castle.

* * *

Tommy had been wrong. It didn’t take him three minutes to find Billy. It had taken five. Tommy had initially assumed that he would head for Hala directly, and by the time he ran there and saw no sign of Billy, he expanded his search. 

“You do know we’re headed in the wrong direction, brother?” 

“Yes, Tommy. I don’t want anyone to know where we are really headed. Once we walk a few more days, I can teleport us and mother won’t be able to trace it.”

“Oh, alright then. Can’t I just run us to where we are ending up?”

“The first place they'll look, even before they try to find me with magical means is Hala. At least that’s my assumption. So we will wait a few days and then go when we’re not expected.” 

“You’ve really thought about this.” 

“I’ve thought of little else.” 

They walked. Tommy hated walking, and was complaining incessantly about their speed. “Might I run us ahead? Just a little?” 

“No, it’s late. We should stop for the night.” 

The roads were long, and there were not very many towns in the wilds between Genosha and Westchester. There were places where people stopped along the road that were stocked with fresh water and small shelters from the elements. There was one every 20 or so miles. Tommy always wanted to keep going until the next one, but it was better to not be on the road in the dark. 

“If we have to,” Tommy said as they approached the little building. It was more than a shack but less than a house. It would do. 

As they approached it, Billy heard voices. “--should have brought more guards.” 

“Scott, it will be fine. Between the two of us, I think we'll make it. But other travelers are approaching.” 

Billy saw a man in the doorway. He had some sort of a contraption on his face. “I’m sorry, but this shelter is closed. You’ll have to move on.”

Billy was about to agree, because he didn’t want any trouble, but Tommy beat him to it. “That’s not how these work. We’re still in the House of M’s holdings and these shelters are open to all travelers.” 

“Scott, it’s quite alright. That is the law of the road, and we have nothing to worry about from these travelers, I’m sure.”

Even without being able to see most of “Scott’s” face, Billy could tell he was not pleased, but he did as he moved aside. Tommy strutted into the shelter, and Billy tried not to roll his eyes at his brother’s antics. 

“You’re quite young to be traveling on your own?” the bald man said from one corner of the room. 

“We’re traveling to Westchester. Our family has... friends there,” Billy said. 

The man nodded. “Ah.” He looked to Scott and said, “You see, Scott. Nothing to worry about. They are headed the way we came.” 

“So they say.”

“A pleasant manservant you have there. A real charmer,” Tommy said to the bald man. 

“I am not a manservant,” the other man grumbled. 

“Why are you headed for Genosha?” Billy asked the bald man politely. 

“I too have friends in other holdings. However, the journey is long. You don’t look like you’ve been on the road too long, where did you set out from?”

Billy looked down at his appearance and realized they didn’t have much of the dirt of travel on their clothes. He looked at Tommy, hoping his brother would answer. He did. “My brother is a mutant and his ability allows us to remain relatively clean.” 

Billy let out a small sigh of relief. “It’s not the most useful power, but it makes journeys such as these more bearable.”

“All powers are useful. I am Charles, and this is Scott. Perhaps you’ll indulge us in cleaning us off? It has been a very long trip thus far.” 

“Of course,” Billy said as he reached for his power and cast a small spell that would clean and refresh the two travelers. 

“My, that is quite the useful ability. I haven’t felt this clean since we left Westchester. Thank you, my young friend.” 

Scott grunted, in what Billy assumed was thanks. “What’s Westchester like? I’ve only ever heard stories.”

Charles smiled. “What do these stories say?” 

“That the land is ruled by a man they call the Professor and he is a just ruler, but not as forceful or as decisive as our Magnus. They also say the Immortal Wolverine is from the House of Men originally, and he lived in Westchester for many years before he started to protect the north. But I haven’t heard much of the city itself.” 

“The Professor is a wise and good ruler,” Scott said with a nod. “Not nearly as eager to fight as your Magnus. The Professor is much more willing to compromise.” 

“Compromise too much and soon you’ll have nothing left to compromise about,” Tommy said.

Charles laughed. “That sounds like something your Magnus would say.” 

Billy wanted to change the subject before Tommy said that it was indeed something their grandfather had said. “Westchester is on the coast, like Genohsa, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. We are blessed there with a very temperate climate. The city positively shines in the winter after the rainy season ends.” 

“It sounds lovely,” Billy said. 

“Oh, it is. The buildings may not be as tall as in Hala, but there are some wonderful sights.”

“Have you ever been to Hala?” Billy asked, before he could stop himself. 

“Once, long ago. The city truly reaches into the sky. You seem to be interested in Hala?”

“What? No, I’m not,” Billy said too quickly. 

“Perhaps someone in Hala then?” 

“I... Uh...” 

“You do know Hala is the other direction, don’t you William?” 

“How do you know his name?” Teddy said backing towards the door, taking Billy by the arm.

“I am a telepath, but worry not. You’ll reach your destination long before I reach mine.” 

“You’re visiting the Magnus?”

“Indeed. It’s been too long since our last meeting, and he has been neglecting his duties to our allies. He is focused to rigidly on his enemies. It is time we...talked about a great many things.” 

“You’re the Professor, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am. And Scott is my bodyguard.” 

“Don’t you usually travel with a few more guards? Perhaps a harem or other such pomp?”

“You shouldn’t believe everything your grandfather says about other nations, Thomas. I do not believe any rulers have harems these days, if they ever did. The closet is probably King Stark of the Land of Iron. He is known for his enjoyment of the fairer sex. I travel like this so as to not draw unwanted attention to my journey. Your grandfather is too wary of our neighbors, but they do often tend have eyes upon us.” 

“Won’t they notice you are gone?” 

“I have in my employ a shapeshifter. She makes a fine body double.”

“So you are visiting our Grandfather and we happen to run into you on the road? What are the odds of that happening?” 

“Infinitesimal, I imagine. But enough of this, why don’t we speak of what troubles force you onto the road?”

* * *

The next morning, Billy and Tommy bid farewell to the Professor and his stuffy bodyguard. Billy was not worried about the meeting, and if he was honest with himself, he was glad to have spoken to someone impartial about Teddy. It changed his plans slightly, and instead of literally storming the castle, he now intended to approach Prince Theodore as a prince and hope for the best. Entering the palace and stealing away with Teddy, while romantic, was not the best idea for their future. And it could, as the professor said, start a war.

He also wasn't worried about the Professor telling anyone where they were. It would be at least two weeks until he reached Genosha, and by then, there would be nothing useful he could tell the Magnus, because Billy and hopefully Teddy would be settled in a new life together, somewhere far away. 

Several days later, after walking for many more miles, Billy said it was time to teleport to the Marvel Lands. They had left the road and headed several miles into the wilds so as to further cover their trail. 

“This should be good,” Billy said. When Tommy nodded he began to gather his magic to him and cast a spell to lead them to the road near Hala--far enough away from the city that he wouldn’t set off any of their magical detectors or any alarms, but close enough so they didn’t need to walk much more. 

When the magic cleared, Billy could see a city in the distance. Hala was down a steep hill several miles off and was just as tall as Teddy had described to him. From this distance, Billy could see what he assumed was the palace, because it was huge, the tallest building there

“That’s quite the sight, Billy.” 

“Indeed. Teddy described it to me, but I never imagined it would be so tall.” Billy started to walk towards the city gates, which he could make out in the distance. 

“Have you decided what you will say when we get there, Billy?” 

“The truth, of course. That I’m Prince William of the House of M and I need to speak to Prince Theodore in the castle.” 

Tommy looked at him like he was crazy, but he shrugged. 

They walked for about two hours to reach the west gates of the city. When they got close to the gates, a guard dressed in orange and red mail said, “Halt and identify yourselves in the name of King Mar-Vell.” 

“I am the Crown Prince William of the House of M and this is my brother, Prince Thomas. We seek an audience with your Prince Theodore.” 

He laughed. “And I’m the Captain of America. Notice the shield!” He pounded on his dull gray shield as he said it. 

The other guards laughed and Billy said, “How can I prove myself to you if you do not believe?” 

“They say the Prince of M has magic. A fine test that shall be.” He sounded far too smug for Billy’s liking. 

“Very well then,” Billy said and reached out with his magic and changed the clothes he and Tommy were wearing to their formal uniforms. 

The guard’s eyes widened, and Tommy groaned. “Billy, the collar on this uniform is so uncomfortable!” 

“Uh, forgive our skepticism, your highness. We were not told of your arrival. I will have someone escort you to the palace.” 

“Thank you,” he said to the guards. To Tommy he said, “I told you it would work.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes and they were escorted into the city. The area around the western gate seemed to be well to do. Easy access to the outside world probably was part of that. A tradesman who traveled thousands of miles wouldn’t want to go through a maze of a city to sell his wares. 

Billy was looking around, trying to see everything. After a few blocks, they arrived on what looked like a main road through the city. A few more blocks and they passed through another gate. This must be where the city once ended, and then it was expanded. When they passed through it, everything seemed closer together and older. 

A half hour of walking later and they arrived at another gate, this one heavily guarded by men and women in yellow and blue plate mail. Their uniforms were also more ornate. They had arrived at the palace. 

The guard that was escorting them said, “The princes from the House of M. Did the runner from the gates arrive with word?” 

“He did. You may return to your post.” The gate guard nodded, bowed and left. “His Majesty awaits your arrival.”

Billy nodded and proceeded to follow the palace guard through the gates. He was nervous, and hoped Teddy would be glad to see him. 

They entered the palace and were escorted through several hallways and stopped at a door, which two guards too at the entrance of. “His majesty awaits you inside this room.” He bowed and was off. 

The guards opened the door, Billy felt excited. Teddy was on the other side. He walked in and was face to face with—

King Mar-Vell. 

Billy was surprised, to say the least. He was expecting Teddy and instead got his father. 

“When your grandfather sent word you had run away, I expected you here much sooner. I suppose you knew this would be the first place they would look.” 

“Indeed, your Majesty. It’s an honor to see you again. Under better circumstances than last time as well.” 

“That remains to be seen.” 

Billy swallowed. This was not going at all as it went in his head. He was supposed to be seeing Teddy now, not his father. “I’d like to see Prince Tedd-Theodore, if I might.” 

The king scoffed, “And if he does not wish to see you?”

“I would ask him why.” 

“You will ask him nothing. You’re lucky I don’t toss you in the dungeons right now,” the king said. Billy heard a throat clear and looked to see Lady Carol Danvers, one of the king’s most loyal advisors. 

Billy did his best to hide his best to hide his trepidation and pushed on. “I still would ask to see him, sir.” 

“That is out of the question. I will allow you to leave here now, freely, in the spirit of my recent negotiations with your grandfather. Know that you are not welcome in Hala and that I am pleased to know how your grandfather will respond when you return home. It shall not be pleasant for you, I think.” 

“Billy, maybe we should go,” Tommy said glancing around. Billy looked around the room and saw there were more than a few guards, all poised.

“I did not come this far to leave empty handed, sir.” 

“You will not be allowed to see him, boy.” 

Billy was getting angry now. Not the healthiest of emotions in the middle of a heavily guarded room. “You will not stop me.” 

“Won’t I?” the king said and he made a motion to the guards. “Guards, see them out.” 

“Uh, Billy...”

He sneered at the king. _“iwanttofindteddyiwanttofindteddyiwanttofindteddy.”_

And he was gone from the small room. He reappeared in a small garden. He looked around and saw that he was still in Hala, very near the palace. He looked over and saw Teddy sitting on a bench in the sun, reading.

“Teddy,” he said softly. He was glad the spell had worked. Teddy looked up and brightened when he saw Billy. He stood and moved towards him. 

“Billy, what are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you. But your father tried to stop me.” 

Teddy looked down. “No one wishes for us to be together.” 

“Except us.” 

Teddy looked at him and leaned in for a small kiss. “Yes, except us. I missed you.” 

“And I, you. I’ve thought of little else.” He leaned into kiss him, this time it was longer and more passionate.

They were interrupted by a voice saying, “Of all the insolent--” 

“Father, please,” Teddy said, interrupting him. Billy looked up and saw that King Mar-Vell was flying down towards them. 

“I’ve given you enough warnings, son. This dalliance must end. And end it shall. One way or the other.” 

“No, father. You taught me to fight for what I believe in, and if you think I won’t then you have another thing coming.” 

“You’d strike me over this mutant?” the king said with scorn.

That was when Teddy launched himself off the ground, wings sprouting from his back, and he hit his father very hard into the castle. The king left a dent. “I’ve told you not to talk to about him like that.” 

“You do not think you can best me, do you Theodore? I, who have taught you all you know.” 

Billy was interrupted from watching the fighting because of a punch on his shoulder. “You left me there, brother. The guards were not amused with your antics.” 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I had to see Teddy.” 

“Maybe we should go now? This fight looks as if it could tear the place apart.” 

“I don’t think it will come to that. King Mar-Vell will see sense.” 

“If you say so.” Tommy didn’t sound at all sure. 

Billy turned back to the fight and saw that King Mar-Vell had just hurled Teddy very hard, and he hit the ground nearby. He didn’t get up right away, so Billy rushed over to him. 

“Teddy, are you alright?”

“I don’t think I can best him, Billy. I’m sorry.” 

Billy stroked his hair as he tried to sit up and quietly said, “I can take us away from here, Teddy. We can be together, but we’d leave everything behind.”

Before Teddy could respond, his father flew down and hovered over them and said, “It’s over, son. You cannot beat me.” 

Teddy looked up at his father and said, “Goodbye, father. Perhaps someday we’ll understand each other.” 

While Teddy was saying that, Billy looked to Tommy and mouthed, “Run,” to him. 

Tommy’s eyes widened and he shook his head but Billy ignored him and pulled on his magic, this time he internalized it and was able to pull off the spell just before the king could reach them. 

His first thought upon arrival was that he hoped Tommy escaped all right. 

His second thought was for Teddy. “Are you all right?”

“Just a little sore. I’ll survive.” 

“I’ll take care of it for you,” Billy said as he gathered his magic to him and healed Teddy. 

“Thank you, I knew I was wise to keep you around.” He looked around. “Where are we?”

“We’re in my family’s home in Angel’s Aerie. It should be empty. I’ve only been here once, and my family rarely uses it.” 

“You teleported us to the other side of the world?” Teddy asked, impressed. 

“It’s not really that difficult...grab anything valuable. I’ll get the silver from the larder. We’ll need money if we’re going to survive on our own.” 

Teddy nodded and started looking around as Billy walked to the kitchen to gather up the valuables. Once he did that they would have to be off. He knew that there would be a massive search once word got out. They needed to be well hidden by then. 

Once they had gathered two bags full of valuables, Billy enchanted them to look less conspicuous. “We should leave here on foot, to throw off pursuers. I’ll teleport us one more time, but then no magic. We’ll just blend in and hopefully be forgotten.”

“You make it sound simple.” 

“Hopefully it will be. A kiss for luck?” 

Teddy smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. “I think that will help.” 

“It certainly couldn’t hurt. We should change into something less conspicuous. I’ll magic you something.”

“No need,” Teddy said as his clothes changed in a ripple.

“Useful,” Billy said as he magicked his own stiff and formal military uniform into the clothes he was wearing before he had the uniform on. 

Together, they stepped out of the house and into the street. The first thing Billy noticed was that it was much colder than it had been in Hala. It made sense, as they were further north than they had been in Hala. Thankfully it wasn’t so cold they needed cloaks, but he looked to Teddy to make sure he was all right with the temperature change. The other prince didn’t seem to mind. 

They moved off, Billy leading, towards where he remembered the city gates being. He had only been to this city once, and so his knowledge of it was not perfect. All around them as they walked, people went about their daily lives, battering at stalls and moving about. 

At one point, Billy was sure he saw a mutant he recognized. He thought it was someone who was important to the local house, but wasn’t sure of how. He appeared to be completely made of metal. 

Once they were out of his sight, Billy let out a sigh of relief. They made it to the city gate without incident and walked through. 

“We’ll only need to leave sight of the city, and then we should be safe to teleport,” Billy said. 

“Any idea where we’ll go?”

“I was thinking of one of the small villages near the Assemblement. Our parents wouldn’t look for us there. And maybe we’ll meet the Immortal Wolverine,” Billy said with a grin. 

Teddy agreed that sounded like a good place to go and they set off on the road away from the city. They passed through several outlying villages, and just as it was getting dark, Billy decided they had gone far enough from the city. 

“Brace yourself, Teddy. I’ll teleport us.” Billy focused on the area around the Assemblement and they were gone. 

They reappeared and it was darker than it had been. Billy looked around and saw a bit of light coming from one direction. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that it was a huge building standing tall in the distance. 

“Wow,” Teddy said. “And I thought the buildings in Hala were big.” 

Billy could only nod at the sight. “I knew it was big, but that’s huge. Come on, let’s find an inn for the night. There’s probably one at the base of the tower.” 

Teddy nodded and they moved off towards the light. 

After walking for a little while, Billy saw a light moving towards them quickly. As it got closer, he saw it was a party of soldiers mounted on horseback carrying torches. When they reached Billy and Teddy they circled around them and the one said, “Identify yourselves!” 

“We’re but travelers, my lords. In search of an inn. They day got away from us, you see.” 

“I smell magicks upon them,” a gruff voice said. 

“M-magic, sir?” Billy said nervously. 

“The wards were triggered and two children reeking of magic travel the roads at night. Danger lurks here, boy.” 

“We are not a danger, sir. We merely seek shelter.” 

The man with a gruff voice dismounted his horse. He walked towards them and sniffed the air. “What are two boys, one from ( _sniff_ ) Hala and the other from ( _sniff_ ) the House of M, doing on the road near the Assemblement together?” 

“How do you know where we’re from?” Billy asked. 

The man focused his full attention on them then reached out--and three metal claws came out. “Did Doom send you? Are you working for the darkness?” 

The claws were almost touching Billy’s throat and Teddy said, “Please sir, we’re not!” 

“Then who are you and why do you wander here?” Neither of them answered. “I’m waiting. And I do not appreciate waiting.” 

Billy looked at Teddy and didn’t know what to do. Teddy said, “Please sir, the truth is I am Prince Theodore of the Marvel Lands and this is Prince William of the House of M. We’re running away from our families who would keep us apart.” 

The man, apparently the Immortal Wolverine, let out a small laugh. “A preposterous story, but it reeks of truth.” He retracted his claws and Billy let out a sigh of relief. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to use magicks near the Assemblement?” 

“Uh, no sir. She told me to never come here, if at all possible. Which is the reason I came here.” 

The Wolverine let out another laugh, “She would tell you that. Well, come on, we’ll give you rooms for the night. Least we can do for traveling nobles. But next time you’re here, don't use your magicks, bub.” 

Billy was still shocked to meet the Wolverine, so he only said, “Yes sir.” 

Two of the other riders picked up Billy and Teddy and put them on their horses, and they rode off to the Assemblement which got larger and larger as they approached. 

When they arrived at the gates, they opened from the inside. They were in a courtyard, and the tower took up most of their view. Billy had always wanted to visit, but his mother had always told him it wasn’t possible. He'd never really understood why. 

“They’ll take you to your rooms. If the walls start falling, destroy some Doombots, won’t you?”

“Is that likely?” Teddy asked. 

“Yes,” the Wolverine said and walked away. 

Billy looked at Teddy and shrugged.

They were led to a small hallway with several doors. “You’ll have to excuse us, your highnesses, but we weren’t prepared for your arrival and so your accommodations might not be what you are accustomed to.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Thank you.” He left and Billy looked to Teddy. “Well, goodnight I guess. We’ll have to plan to go somewhere else tomorrow or we might be conscripted into Shield’s service.” 

“The Wolverine was something, wasn’t he?” 

“For a moment I believed he was going to tear out my throat. Those metal claws... I can see why Doom fears him.” Teddy leaned in and kissed Billy. “Good night.” 

Billy entered the small room and looked around. There really wasn’t much there, no windows or ventilation. Unfortunately one of the previous occupants seemed to have died in the room, judging by the stench. Billy almost used his magic to remove the smell but decided against it after the last time he used magic. 

He laid in the lumpy bed, trying to think where he and Teddy could go next. Maybe back to Baxter? Or maybe to the Mystical Lands to study under the Sorcerer Supreme?

* * *

Morning dawned and there was a loud knock on the door. “You’re expected to break fast in the Great Hall.” 

Billy got up and tried to fix his hair. It was hard getting ready for the day without magic. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on it until he couldn’t use it. 

He met Teddy in the hallway, and the other prince looked as perfect as he always did. That ability he had really came in handy. 

They walked through a maze of hallways and were led to a large door, which Billy assumed was to the great hall. 

They walked in and saw the Immortal Wolverine sitting at the center of a large U-shaped table. To his left was--

Billy’s mother. His heart sank. They were found already? Billy thought he would allude his mother for at least a few days. 

“Son, Prince Theodore. I’m glad to have found you.” 

“How did you? Find us, I mean,” Billy asked. 

“I told her you were here. Last thing I need is a war in the south,” the Wolverine said. 

“I was quite surprised to hear from him, actually.” She looked at their host and Billy could tell she was unnerved by him. 

“Do the two of you have history I don’t know about, mother?” Billy asked, delaying, trying to figure out if they could escape. 

“Now is not the time for this discuss--” 

“I tried to kill her once. Your grandfather wasn’t very happy with me. I still say she deserved it.” 

“Oh,” Billy said, unsure of how to respond.

“I know you're trying to stall, Billy. There are 300 men between you and the front gates, and if you use your magic I will follow. Sit down, and we shall break fast and speak of heavy things.” 

Billy sighed and did so, Teddy on his heels. 

“I told you he wouldn’t try to run, Logan.” The Wolverine grunted. “Now, eat up. You know you must go back, don’t you?” 

“But mother, no one will let us be together.” 

“That’s true. You’re romance is an impossibility.” 

“How can we go back then?” Teddy asked. 

Wanda sighed. “Peasants always think those of noble blood have an easier life, but it’s not true at all, is it? You both have responsibilities to not only your families but to your people.”

“The people wouldn’t care if we were together.” 

“They would if it meant they had to fight a war. A war over you.” 

“There’s no war, though! There won’t be one!” Billy said. 

“There will be if you do not return. King Mar-Vell is already in York speaking to the Captain of America about his son’s kidnapping by the crown prince of the House of M.” 

“But Billy didn’t kidnap me! I left, I’ll just tell them.” 

Wanda smiled a small smile. “The world doesn’t work out that way, sadly. If you do not return, your father will cross the River Wallkill with his armies and lay siege to Genosha. He will be beaten back, but it will be too late, and old alliances will be tested and the world will be at war. Countless thousands will die.” 

“But Mother!” 

“Then Doom will invade in full force, and no one will have strength to send to the Assemlement aid and he will spill out and conquer the world.” 

“Do you want the blood of countless innocents on your hands?”

“Please, Mother-”

“No Billy, you must go back. There is no other way.”

Billy looked down at his plate of food, untouched, and wanted to say he wasn’t going back. Wanted to say it more than anything. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll go back. But please let me say goodbye to Billy first. My father would never allow it.” 

Billy looked at Teddy and smiled sadly. “Please, mother.” 

Teddy smiled at him. Wanda said, “Very well, Billy. And know that I wish I didn’t need to take you home. I’d much rather see you happy.” 

“I know, mother. May we have a few moments of privacy? You have my word that I will not try to get away or kidnap him again.”

Teddy smiled at him, but Billy could tell he was as near to tears as he was. 

“Very well. If Logan would provide a room for you?” 

He grunted and pointed to a door off the side of the room. “If there’s anyone in there, tell them to get out.” 

Billy and Teddy went to the door and entered the room. 

“I wish we didn’t have to do this,” Teddy said.

Billy looked at him, “We don’t. I could teleport us now. Maybe somewhere my mother couldn’t follow. We know there are other worlds like where your ancestors came from. I’m sure we could find somewhere.” 

“But then so many would die. Could you live with that? I don’t know that I could.” 

Billy paused. He didn’t think he could live with it either. “You’re right. But I don’t want to be apart from you.” 

“I know. But what choice do we have?” 

“None. Perhaps we could still see each other? I can teleport and you can fly. Secret rendezvous could work out...” 

“I’d like that, but it could be hard.”

“We’ll make it work. And one day, you’ll be king and I’ll be Magnus and we can be together.” 

Teddy smiled at him. “That will be nice when it happens. But it could be a long time.”

“You’re worth the wait.” 

“You are too.” 

“One last kiss,” Billy said. 

Teddy leaned in and pushed his body against Billy’s. They kissed for several minutes and only stopped when there was a knock on the door. 

“We need to go. I will teleport us directly to York. Your grandfather and King Mar-Vell are there. Fighting, no doubt. Thank you for your hospitality, Logan.” 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” the Wolverine said with sneer. 

With that, Wanda teleported them and they appeared in a circular white marble room. Billy had always wanted to see York. Under better circumstances, however. 

“Ah, finally. What took you so long, girl?” King Mar-Vell asked. 

“That girl is still a princess of the House of M and is deserving of your respect,” Billy’s grandfather said. 

A blond man dressed in red, white and blue armor cleared his throat and said, “We can argue later. For now, we should be grateful both lads are here. They seem no worse for wear.” 

“We’re fine, Captain, thank you for your concern. I left with Prince William of my own free will.” 

“Lies! My son is obviously ensorcelled.” 

“I am not, father. You may not believe in my feelings for Billy, but I assure you they are real.” 

“And if I was going to ensorcell someone, I’d like to think I’d pick someone with whom a dalliance wouldn’t create an international incident.” 

Teddy laughed a small laugh. “So you wouldn’t have ensorcelled me? I’m hurt.” 

“They seem to just be two boys in love,” the blond man, apparently the Captain of America, said.

“Oh, do shut up, Captain,” the Magnus said. “They are going against the wills of their kings and now that they have been brought back, they will be punished.” 

“Isn’t separating them punishment enough?” Billy’s mother asked. “Anything else seems extreme.” 

“No, I agree with Magnus for a change. The spell,” Teddy’s father said. 

“Spell?” Billy asked, “What spell?” 

“I’m sorry Billy, Prince Theodore, but it must be done.” 

There was a bright flash of light before Billy’s eyes and he blinked. He looked over to where Teddy was but he wasn’t there. Had his mother’s spell caused Teddy to disappear? He looked over to King Mar-Vell who looked smug. 

“Where’s Teddy?” he asked. 

“You both are still here,” His mother said looking between where Billy and where Teddy had been standing. “You can no longer interact with each other. It will wear off when both of you take up your respective crowns.” 

“No, you’re not taking him from me. I’ll break the spell!” 

“You can’t undo the spell, Billy, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re not sorry, you always do what Grandfather wants. You don’t care about me. I wish I didn’t know you!” 

Billy grabbed onto his magic--he was too angry for words–and began casting what came to his mind. He was channeling more magic than he’d ever dared to before. The world became more vivid and tinted blue. He was a conduit for enormous power.

_I wish none of this happened. I just want to be with Teddy. Curse them. Give me a world where Teddy and I can be together. Nothing else matters. Give me a --_

Billy heard his mother shout for him to stop before it was too late. There was a bright flash of pure blue light and--

Billy Kaplan woke with a start as his alarm blared, waking him. He was more tired than normal. He felt like he had, forgotten something. 

All he knew was that he wasn’t looking forward to going to school. People there were horrible. _Maybe,_ he thought, _I’ll see some of the basketball team today. There are some hot guys on it. Especially that blond..._

The Beginning


End file.
